


Of First Dates and Misunderstandings

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror!Gellert, Awkwardness, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus agrees to go on a blind date that McGonagall arranged for him. However, two hours in to the date, the man Albus was supposed to meet still isn’t there and he’s getting pretty irritated. Luckily, Gellert is there to save the day. Gellert sees Albus arguing with one of the waiters and after he hears Albus had been stood up, he decides to jump in! He can’t leave such a handsome man to sit through the dinner all alone, now can he?





	Of First Dates and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by an anon on tumblr. Hope you like it ;)

Albus Dumbledore was in a very bad mood. Minerva, his friend, had set him up to go on a blind date with someone she claimed was perfect for him. The thing was that he didn't even know who the man was, he didn't even know his name. However, Albus was desperate, he had been single for years now and just wanted a relationship badly. And that was why he agreed on something as stupid as a blind date. He had high hopes from how much Minerva was telling him how kind and handsome he was, so he decided to blindly trust his friend and he agreed to go on a date. After all, he was supposed to be exactly _his_ type, so who knew? Maybe it would be a start of something new, Albus was trying to be very optimistic, only to have his high hopes shattered as the man didn't even show up in the end in the restaurant Minerva arranged for the two to meet at.

It had been two hours since he had been sitting all alone in the restaurant and had been starting to get weird looks from the people and the waiters. He could tell that people were feeling sorry for him as he was clearly stood up, while the waiters were trying to get rid of him. Albus was stubborn, so he didn’t want to move. But since he was so clear that the other wasn’t showing up, then he should probably listen to them and leave. And give Minerva a piece of his mind afterwards, because this was _embarrassing._

Albus was reading through the menu for the tenth time and he could tell that the waiter was coming to him. _Again._ Also, the waiter looked rather annoyed, making Albus feel annoyed as hell and he was trying to ignore the other as much as he could, but then the waiter stepped up next to him and folded his arms on top of his chest. “Sir, are you finally ready to order?” asked the waiter in his monotone voice and Albus pressed his lips together.

“I’m still waiting for my date,” said Albus back, because he was quite annoyed at this point, both with the waiter and the idiot who stood him up. “I’ll be ready to order soon,” he then added and the waiter _scoffed_ at him. Yes, the git had the audacity to _scoff_ at him, Albus’ hand twitching because he wanted to grab his wand and hex the idiot. In the end, he just exhaled and held back his anger.

“Not to be disrespectful, sir, but,” said the waiter witch such fake politeness that it ticked Albus off even more and he rolled his eyes. “But you’ve been saying this for over two hours now. I think it’s pretty clear that your date isn’t going to show up today, so maybe I could suggest you leaving the place and give other customers a place to sit at,” said the waiter. “The ones who actually will order something today,” he then added and Albus gritted his teeth.

“I am planning no ordering,” said Albus stubbornly.

“I will have to ask you to leave, sir,” said the waiter and Albus’ jaw dropped, because _how dared he?!_

“I’m staying,” said Albus. “I still haven’t made up my mind on what I’m going to order,” he said as he was a pretty stubborn man and wasn’t going down without a fight as he was slowly turning the pages of the menu on purpose and at some point the water tore the menu away from his hands and Albus glared at him, again wanting to grab his wand, but then reminded himself not to make a scene. In the end, he admitted defeat, because it was stupid to wait for someone who wasn’t going to show up. However, it angered him, because the waiter’s eyes were laughing at him and he wanted to wipe that smirk away from his face.

As Albus was arguing with the waiter, someone who had just stepped into the restaurant, planning on having a dinner by himself. It was Gellert Grindelwald, who made the reservations with his former lover, who had now left him, so Gellert decided to throw himself a pity party and just eat the dinner by himself, sighing as he was feeling sorry for himself. That was until he lifted his gaze as something caught his attention. There were a man and a waiter arguing and Gellert kept observing the man; he had auburn hair, his cheeks were slightly red with anger and his little frown in between his eyebrows was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. How come he was dining there alone? Well, trying to, because the waiter was being very rude to him.

Gellert didn’t know what privacy was, so he decided to go closer as he wanted to know what that was all about. He listened for a few moments and quite quickly realised something; the man was waiting for his date and the man he was waiting for still hadn’t showed up! Gellert shook his head; how could someone stood up such a handsome man? In the end, he felt bad for him and decided to go help him out and tell the waiter to sod off. Gellert straightened his clothes, fixed his hair (cursing himself that he didn’t wear something nicer that day) and put on a polite smile.

“Is there a problem?” asked Gellert and stepped next to the two, Albus looking up. At first he wanted to tell the man to mind his own business as he had enough on his plate, but then he saw _him_ and his eyes widened. The man was blonde, tall, his miss-matched eyes making him look quite endearing and he swallowed thickly. Oh, he was handsome indeed and he was _so_ Albus’ type. No, scratch that, he was perfectly Albus’ type, he checked everything on the list Albus liked about men and it only hit him then; was this the man Minerva set him up to go on a date with?! If so, Albus was a lucky man! He even forget all about his anger for being stood up!

“Sir, we’ve got-” started the waiter, but Albus quickly interrupted.

“You’re him,” stammered Albus and Gellert narrowed his eyes. “My date. The one I was supposed to meet with today, yes?” asked Albus and Gellert arched an eyebrow. Wait, what? He didn’t know how the man looked?! Oh, a _blind date!_ Gellert blinked once, he blinked twice and then he nodded, because he wasn’t walking away from such an opportunity. The other man didn’t really even deserve his attention because he made him wait for so long!

“Yes,” said Gellert quickly and Albus smiled up to his ears. “So, now, you can please leave us so we can pick what we’re going to eat, yes?” asked Gellert and glared at the waiter, who just shrugged and walked away, Gellert sitting on the other side of the table and Albus couldn’t look away from Gellert, who was now smiling as well as silence fell in between us. Did he know the man’s name he was supposed to be meeting?

“I’m Albus by the way,” said Albus quickly and handed Gellert his hand, Gellert taking it and he shook his hand gently. As their hands touched, Albus felt his heart skipping a beat and his smile widened.

“I’m… Gellert?” asked Gellert and pressed his lips together, hoping that Albus didn’t know the other’s name.

“Nice to meet you Gellert,” said Albus and then sat back in his chair, his eyes still fixed on Gellert, who smiled and Albus looked away. “You know, you kept me waiting for _two hours,_ ” said Albus, offended and Gellert rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re lucky you’re this handsome or I’ll be walking out right now,” joked Albus and Gellert was holding back his laughter as much as he could.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was, um, busy with… work?” lied Gellert. Well, it wasn’t a lie, he really had been at the Ministry until like an hour ago.

“What do you do?” asked Albus curiously.

“I’m an Auror,” blurted out Gellert and Albus’ eyes widened.

“An Auror. That’s impressive,” said Albus happily as a dazed smile spread across his face. Gellert winked.

“And you?”

“Oh, surely you must know I teach at Hogwarts,” said Albus and smiled. Gellert’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly; hot and smart! What a lucky day was for Gellert that day! “Minerva didn’t mention?” he then asked and Gellert narrowed his eyes. Who was this Minerva Albus was talking about? Wanting to keep the game going on, Gellert only shrugged.

“I suppose she forgot to mention,” said Gellert and awkwardly laughed. Please, stop mentioning this Minerva, he said to himself as he didn’t have a slightest idea who that was!

“So, an Auror, huh?” asked Albus. “Minerva wasn’t lying when she said you’d be exactly my type,” said Albus happily. Usually he wasn’t so upfront with flirting and was holding back, but with such handsome company, he just couldn’t resist, really! Gellert smiled when he heard that and then looked down, feeling kind of bashful which was really unlike him. But the compliments made him happy and he was just grinning as he was reading through the menu! Who knew that he evening would take such an interesting turn of events!

“Exactly your type, huh?” asked Gellert with a small smile and Albus just kept beaming at him. “You’re exactly my type as well,” confessed Gellert and sent a wink to Albus from across the table. That sent Albus into a minor inner freak out and he was quiet until the waiter brought them their food, thinking hard what to say next. He should keep the conversation going, he didn’t want Gellert to think he was boring!

“You don’t sound Irish though,” suddenly said Albus and Gellert looked up.

“I beg you a pardon?” asked Gellert.

“Your accent,” said Albus and rubbed the back of his neck. “Minerva knows I have a thing for men with accents and she mentioned you’d be Irish,” said Albus and then shrugged. “But you-”

“From Austria originally,” said Gellert quickly and then looked down, Albus nodding and then was still wondering how Minerva could had gotten that wrong. Well, not that it mattered really. Gellert’s smile was enough to distract Albus enough to not question anymore and Gellert sighed in relief. However, it was kind of amusing to think that Albus really though he was supposed to meet up with him.

“How did you and Minerva met?” asked Albus curiously.

“Um,” said Gellert, sweating. “I don’t remember, it was such a _long_ time ago,” said Gellert.

“Define long,” said Albus and narrowed his eyes, getting a bit suspicious.

“Let’s talk about something else,” said Gellert quickly, because he wanted to know more about Albus than this Minerva woman. Albus arched an eyebrow and Gellert quickly distracted him by placing his hand on top of Albus’ and the older wizard was melting. “How did you get into teaching?” asked Gellert. “I want to know more about you,” he then said and that was all that Albus really needed and he stopped asking questions as he was still swooning over Gellert’s hand resting on top of his.

“Well, I suppose I always wanted to teach,” said Albus. “I have three younger siblings,” said Albus and shrugged. “It was always my job to help them out with their studies, so I suppose this stuck with me to my adulthood,” said Albus with a sheepish smile and Gellert smiled. “Teaching children brings me joy,” he then added and Gellert smiled.

“That’s amazing,” said Gellert. “I, myself, am horrible with children so I always admire people who are dealing with them on daily basis,” blurted out Gellert and Albus snorted, shaking his head. “Any other hobbies I need to know about?”

“Well,” stammered Albus and flushed. “I, um, I love knitting,” he confessed and looked down. Why was he talking about his love for knitting on their first date?! Albus wanted to apologise, but Gellert was just smiling and the admiration in his eyes was enough to keep Albus quiet. Gellert grinned and just happily sighed. Albus was _adorable._ “How about you?” asked Albus. “What do you like to do in your spare time?”

“I like reading,” said Gellert slowly and Albus perked up. Oh, fun! He was a bookworm himself as well! “It helps me unwind after dealing with people at the Ministry,” commented Gellert and Albus snorted, because he knew what he meant. He didn’t like the Minister too much and he then just leaned back in his chair.

“You know,” said Albus. “I was nervous before coming here,” said Albus and rubbed his palms together. “I almost didn’t come, but I’m glad I did,” said Albus. “It seems we have a lot in common,” he then said with a small voice and Gellert just kept smiling at him and gave him a little nod. Yes, it really seemed like that; it was almost surprising hot well fit they were for each other and he was happy Albus felt the same.

“I’m really happy you came here today, Albus,” said Gellert and leaned closer, placing his hand on top of Albus’ again and the older one was just looking down as he was eating his food, stealing glances at Gellert every now and then and he couldn’t stop smiling, Gellert grinning when he saw that Albus was still checking him out; it was almost as if he was trying to make sure that Gellert was real!

“Would you, um, mind if we ordered a dessert as well?” asked Albus as the two of them were finished with the main course and Gellert chuckled.

“Not at all,” said Gellert. “Sweet-tooth?”

“You could say so,” admitted Albus, but didn’t want to go into great details just how much he loved sweets and then he crossed his legs as he was looking through the list of cakes, content with himself as he ordered one of them for himself, Gellert passing the opportunity as he was too full, but that didn’t get Albus discouraged from eating his own.

“You really love the cake, don’t you?” asked Gellert as he was watching Albus, who flushed and just shrugged. “What else do you like?” asked Gellert and Albus shrugged. “What’s your favourite colour?” asked Gellert curiously and Albus looked up, locking his eyes with Gellert’s and he was a mess once more.

“Your eyes,” blurted out Albus and Gellert started chuckling.

“My eyes?” asked Gellert in amusement and Albus said nothing, because he was too busy with freaking out over how embarrassing that was! One look at Gellert’s eyes and he was a blabbering mess. “Well, if it helps,” said Gellert. “I also find your eyes very beautiful,” said Gellert and Albus only smiled and kept looking down at his now empty plate and was just happily tapping with his fingers against the table. Gellert placed his hand on top of his.

“Yes?” asked Albus when he snapped out of his day dreaming.

“Would you mind if we spend more time together?” asked Gellert. “If you don’t mind, I would love to take a little walk around the city with you,” suggested Gellert and Albus quickly nodded. Sign him up, he was all for it.

“I would love to,” replied Albus eagerly and Gellert grinned.

“That’s great,” said Gellert. “Just let me get the bill first, okay?” asked Gellert and Albus shook his head, wanting to be the gentleman. “Now, now,” said Gellert. “You can pay on our _second_ date,” said Gellert and Albus’ eyes widened when the second date was already mentioned. In the end, he just nodded and allowed Gellert to take care of it, smile on his face wide as he watched Gellert go over to the waiter. While Albus waited for Gellert to take care of the bill, a stranger ran up to him and Albus jumped when he felt someone tapping his shoulder, turning around.

“Hey, you must be Albus, right?” asked the man and Albus narrowed his eyes. “I am so sorry for being late, I totally forgot we were supposed to meet up today,” he went on by saying and Albus narrowed his eyes. Wait, what? He didn’t have to think a lot as a lot made sense; Gellert not wanting to answer questions about McGonagall, this man having an Irish accent and… Minerva didn’t set him up with Gellert, but with this man… right?! And he so wasn’t Albus’ type!

“O-oh,” said Albus, now feeling bad for the man.

“I was… oh, you’re nothing like Minerva described,” said the man and Albus narrowed his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Albus.

“Well she said you were… good looking and I-”

“Okay, goodbye,” said Albus to the man, because he wasn’t even mad that Gellert pretended to be his date. At least he was charming and amazing, not like this git! “We’re done here,” said Albus and shuddered. “You’re more than three hours late and now you’re being rude,” said Albus and stood up, eyes glowing when he saw Gellert coming closer to him.

“What? I came here for nothing and-”

“Al, who’s this?” asked Gellert.

“The man I was supposed to meet up today for real,” said Albus and gave Gellert an unamused look. _Ouch._ So he found out! “You don’t know who McGonagall is, right?”

“Not in the slightest,” said Gellert. “Look in my defence-”

“The things you told me about yourself… that was the truth?” asked Albus and Gellert nodded.

“The only thing I lied about was knowing your friend,” said Gellert and Albus smiled again. “I swear.”

“I believe you,” said Albus happily and put on his coat. “Now where were we?” asked Albus.

“The walk?” asked Gellert, hopeful.

“Yes,” said Albus happily and the man stepped closer again.

“You’re just going to leave me here then?”

“You were the one who left me waiting for more than two hours. Luckily Gellert saved the day,” said Albus. “And then you insult me?” asked Albus as the man was quiet. “Yes, I don’t think so,” said Albus and then smiled as he looked at Gellert. “If you don’t mind, could we stop by my favourite store?” asked Albus and Gellert nodded with a smile.

“Sounds great,” said Gellert.

“Fantastic,” said Albus and pulled Gellert out of the restaurant, both of them happily laughing as they walked. Not even the rain that came pouring down on them disturbed their fun. Finally, Albus got some luck in the love department after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed it!


End file.
